Wall Flower
by IronicSymphony
Summary: **COMPLETED** Hayato's a sweetie, but love is war! Will he ever work up the courage to tell Yumi how he feels?
1. The Life of a Doormat

=*=What If=*= _DISCLAIMER_

I don't own Tekkaman Blade or its characters. Someone else does.   


_WALLFLOWER_   
written by [Star][1]   


**_Chapter 1 - The Life of a Doormat_**

>   
_Am I all alone in the universe?_   
_There's no love on these streets -_   
_I have given mine away to a world that didn't want it anyway..._   
_(Hayse/Jones 1999)_

_«§»_

Hayato's head slumped into his hands as his elbows slammed onto the cold table. Spineless. That's all he was. Why couldn't he just tell her? They were supposed to be going on a picnic, just him, Yumi and sunshine. It was not meant to be... 

"With the Chief gone, we're one Tekkaman down and D-boy...oh Hayato, he asked me - ME!" He had to catch himself from falling off his chair. 

"Asked you to, what?!" The blond blushed and giggled brashly. 

"It means that I won't be able to take my furlough, but I don't mind." 

"Uh...but...we uh..." Yumi blinked at him unknowingly. Obviously forgetting their plans. Seeing how much it meant to Yumi, he relented, smiling and scratching his head. "Well Yumi, I hope you have fun doing uh, whatever you're doing..." 

"Thanks Hayato, I just had to tell someone!" With breathless 'see ya later', she was gone... 

So here he was, penniless from the picnic hamper he'd taken so painfully long to save for and without anyone to spend his time off with! If he didn't...if he didn't... 

_/If you love her, show it!/_

He blushed instantly. He wasn't seventeen yet...what did he know of love? Yet, yet, anytime she graced him with a breathless smile or simply walked into the room, his heart dared to break from his chest. He sighed, Goliate's words drifting to his head... 

_/Silly little lovesick clown.../_

"Hey Romeo, where's your Juliet?" 

"Natasha?" 

_«§»_

Yumi could hardly contain her disappointment. D-boy's brow furrowed, but turned back to his papers. 

"I'm sorry Yumi, but that's the way it is. I have to leave in half an hour." 

"I thought the Chief had everything under control." She replied, somewhat indignantly. D-boy was quick to note the tone of jealousy. Gathering the last of the necessary notes together, he squared his shoulders and fixed his eyes upon her. 

"You're a sweet _kid _Yumi, I need you to understand that what's going on here is serious. You might as well go on that picnic with Hayato." 

Yumi blinked. 

"Picnic?" 

D-boy blinked. 

"Yes...picnic." 

She blinked again. Then finally... 

"Oh no! Uh, good luck with whatever's going on! Be careful!" 

D-boy stared until the door hissed closed behind her. Shaking his head, he snapped his briefcase closed. 

"Girls." 

_«§»_

"Camping?" Natasha grinned. 

"Yeah, Dav, Anita, Goliate and I are going to this cabin the Chief told us about. We were wondering if you and Yumi wanted to come with us but...I see Yumi's bounced off in another direction." She drawled with a hint of laughter. "But you're more than welcome to come, you're a part of the team." Hayato glanced unhappily at his wasted hamper. Perhaps he could still enjoy it... 

"Um..." Just then, Goliate strolled into the room, clad in a bright Hawaiian shirt and long board shorts. Natasha whirled to confront him, fury in her cheeks. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" 

"A binkini - what does it look like?!" 

"We're going to a cabin in the woods...not to the beach you idiot!" 

Hayato drifted off, uninterested in their quarrel. If he stayed, he may get to see Yumi for a bit...but...no. She'd probably be too caught up in D-boy to take any time off. David broke him out of his thoughts when his 'ooh's' and 'aah's'. 

"Hey! Hands off my hamper, jerk!" David's grin was slow in creeping across his face. Catching Dead's smirk, David was unable to suppress the choking laugh; doubling over as though in agony. Hayato blushed and wished they'd all go away. 

"And here I thought blond _girls _were your thing." If Hayato could punch him, he would. But what good would it do? David would pounce and beat the shit through him before he could land a second shot. Finally, it was Natasha that made his mind up for him. 

"Get off your ass Hayato and go pack some clothes." 

_«End»_

   [1]: star_aki@hotmail.com



	2. Be a Man

=*=What If=*= _DISCLAIMER_

I don't own Tekkaman Blade or its characters. Someone else does. 

_WALLFLOWER_   
written by [Star][1]   


**_Chapter 2 - Be a Man_**

> _You're like a child crying for the moon..._   
_...If you had it, what would you do with it?_
> 
> _(Gone With The Wind)_

_«§»_

The road trip was fun, even though they were all squished into Anita's van. David, Dead, Goliate, Anita, Natasha and Hayato; an unlikely combination, but an enjoyable one thought Hayato. 

"You're a sweet kid Hayato, but that's where your problem lies." 

"Huh?" 

"Girls want a man, oh sure, they say they want someone sweet, who'll take care of them and get them flowers, but underneath all that..." 

"Corrupting the poor boy already?" 

"Aw, c'mon Dead; he's gotta learn. Why not by God's gift to women?" At the front of the van both Anita and Natasha made gagging noises. Ignoring them, David continued unabashed. "Doctor David knows all..." 

_«§»_

Unable to find the others, Yumi flopped on her bed and bawled. Hayato must hate her now! 

"He's going out of his way to ignore me!" She cried out. She bawled until she choked, her throat dry, she flipped onto her back and hiccuped at the wall. Something, she wasn't sure what, but something made her turn to the side. 

"He's left a message!" Excitedly, she leaped to her knees and pressed the button expectedly. 

"...so if you don't mind, I need some help around here..." Sniffling, she forwarded to the next message. 

"...I know you're there Yumi..." 

However, Honda's was the only face that appeared. Dully, Yumi pulled herself up from her bed and found her old mechanic clothes. She deserved to have no fun after brushing Hayato off so thoughtlessly. Part of her was still hurt that D-boy had done the same to her...but somehow that wasn't the same. Still...it annoyed her. She threw the old uniform on, at the same time torturing herself with images of D-boy and the Chief alone. Even as she walked towards Honda's small office, one he seldom used, the images still tormented her. 

_«§»_

Natasha jumped out of the van with a look of triumph on her face. 

"I told you this'll be great!" David smirked and slouched against her. 

"Funny, I always pictured you as an 'indoor' type of gal." 

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Natasha smirked and laughed with Anita. Yes, Anita and Natasha against David - the odds were on their side. 

Hayato ambled out slowly, as though putting the moment off as long as he could. It was as if he didn't want to enjoy himself this weekend, lest he feel guilty; as though betraying Yumi. When he jumped out however, a loud gasp swept from his lips as he turned in circles. This place was beautiful! Then his eyes clouded - if only Yumi were here too... 

"Hayato! Stop daydreaming and get that bag for me!" 

"What? Oh, right Natasha." 

_«§»_

Honda frowned and finally got between Yumi and disaster. Her mind just wasn't here today...that only made him chuckle. Had it ever? Her heart was in the right place, but she just never wanted to be a mechanic - a fact she was too stubborn and he too kind to admit to. Besides, there was something amusing in her childish innocence. Like Milly...only...more scatterbrained. 

"Alright Yumi, you can take your lunch break now." 

"Now? Oh, uh..." 

"You can eat with me, how about that?" She was so grateful Honda hadn't disappeared along with everyone else. 

"I'd like that." Honda grinned. 

"It's settled then. Come on." 

_«§»_

Yes, Hayato decided he deserved to enjoy himself. This place was beautiful! It was autumn in the hills, but still warm enough to enjoy the sunshine. The deep earthy tones in the leaves amazed Hayato in a way he never knew it could. He was brought up in the pilot's seat, he'd dreamed of being in the clouds so much he didn't bother to take notice of the earth - and how it beautiful it could be. Declining the offer to swim in one of the hot springs Natasha babbled about, Hayato took off for some soul searching. The mountain retreat continually amazed him, but he couldn't help but wish Yumi was here. How beautiful it would be then! 

Was he too weak, unworthy to even entertain Yumi's heart? His mother had always taught him to be 'nice' to girls. But girls didn't like him. They liked David...and D-boy. Suddenly it was clear - he was too 'nice', too 'sweet', if Yumi wanted a man, she'll get one! 

_«§»_

"What was the Chief like before she...became Chief?" Honda kept his grin hidden and handed her a sandwich. 

"That's an interesting question, I thought you'd be more interested in what D-boy was like." Yumi smiled, the old man was such a tease. 

"I'm just curious." 

"You're wondering why D-boy loves her, and not you?" 

Suddenly, she became jealous and narrowed her eyes. 

"If they love each other so much, why didn't they ever get married?" Honda's eyes became sad and he turned his head away. 

"You're like a child, crying for the moon. If you had it, what would you do with it?" 

"Why aren't you answering my question?" 

"Because I don't like talking about it." 

_«§»_

"Romeo decided to join us after all? Well I've lost my bet..." 

"For once in your horny life, shut up David!" Natasha smiled. "Come on in Haya..." 

"Sorry Natasha but...David, could I have a word with you?" 

_«§»_

That was a shock to her. For the first time since she'd known him, Honda was cold and distant - unfriendly. She was glad when the new mechanic had arrived, diverting Honda's attention from her. Luckily, she slipped away unnoticed back to her room. She felt like screaming...and she had no one to talk to! She could...always try his mobile... 

_«§»_

"But how can I compete with Tekkaman Blade?!" David half chuckled at the boy, and half at himself. Yes, how does one compete with a legend? Hayato of course, took offence. "I know you don't like me David, but well..." 

"I'm only teasing kid; you know how I need to feel important." He said with a wink. "Look, acting tough won't get you anywhere if you don't tell her how you feel. Sure, dye your hair, paint a scar over your eye and save the world, but in the end, if she doesn't know how you feel..." Hayato nodded and looked away as the wind picked up. David's eyes narrowed and couldn't help but sympathise with Hayato. It was ironic - both women they loved were in love with the same man. 

_«End»_

   [1]: star_aki@hotmail.com



	3. Lessons

_Disclaimer - I don't own the chararcters. Someone else does._

**_WALLFLOWER_**  
_Written by _[][1]_Star_

_«_**Chapter Three:** Lessons_»_

> _You can't run away forever  
But there's nothing wrong with getting a good head start_
> 
> _(Meatloaf)_

An unspoken truce fell between David and Hayato - baffling the young pilot at first, but then gave up caring and was thankful to have an ally in his quest for Yumi's heart. Already, the advice David had given him had put his mind at ease. Too caught up in his own woe, Hayato missed the bitterness in David's words...

_/Why would D-boy go for a girl when he has a woman?/_

True, thought Hayato, but that didn't really calm his fears; while D-boy doesn't want Yumi, Yumi wants him.

_/She doesn't even know how you feel.../_

Suddenly, Hayato tripped over a wayward log. OF COURSE Yumi didn't know how he felt! She's not a mind reader! Hayato's chest swelled with pride, but quickly deflated. She doesn't know, ok, so what if she did know?

With a mighty groan, Hayato slumped down to the soft and welcoming earth. Clenching small clumps of dark soil, Hayato breathed heavily, eyes squeezed woefully. Even if he had the guts to admit to Yumi...what then? Would she turn him away? Run? Never speak to him again...ask for another pilot?! How could he ever look her in the face if she dismissed his heart? What if she reacted...like his dreams? What if she threw her arms around him, admitting she felt the same way? He'd get the girl but...what then?

Question marks blurred his visions, and he had enough sense to laugh at himself. He'd never had a girlfriend, not even a close female friend. He couldn't ask David - he didn't want to push the truce. Natasha? Perhaps if he worded it properly...ask about a few ex-boyfriends...

_«§»_

She couldn't help it - she hated the damn thing...but she found the self control to stop herself from destroying the phone. After all, it wasn't /her/ phone that was turned off...

Damn it Hayato! She screamed to her empty room. Please turn it on... She whimpered as she readied herself for bed.

As Yumi began the tedious task of shampooing her blond locks, thoughts raced and bumped into each other - why was she so mad at him? She was the one who forgot about the picnic...

Just thinking about the picnic made her feel guilty - at the first uttering from D-boy's mouth, she'd accepted without any regard to Hayato; dismissing him like a chore to be done later. Why didn't he say anything when she bubbled over with joy at D-boy's offer? Why?

_«§»_

Aki slammed the papers in General Pablochiva's face, enraged to a point where words refused to escape her lips and insult everyone in the room. D-boy stood loyally by her side, condemnation and total disgust screaming from his eyes. Resisting the urge to tear the General apart, Aki hastily grabbed her own papers together and stormed out of the room, not waiting for D-boy to follow. She had to get out of there; she'd go crazy.

_«§»_

No shit!

Yes shit!

The squabbling groups of Space Knights turned to see a confused Hayato scratching his head. Natasha jumped to her feet and dragged Hayato into the furore.

She began slowly, throwing daggers from her eyes at anyone who dared open their mouths. Did you hear the latest rumour?

Huh? What rumour? David shook his head.

Natasha's drunk, pay no attention to her. He replied angrily. Natasha waved a dismissive hand in David's direction.

Remember old man Freeman, Chief and D-boy's old Commander?

Hayato replied slowly. What about him? Natasha grinned wickedly.

I heard the Chief talking to him about taking over for a bit while she sorts out' some business.

Huh? She's not going to be our Chief anymore? David rose.

Like I said, she's drunk and spinning shit. Hey Dead, it stinks around here; want some fresh air? Dead smiled slyly and rose.

Natasha, caring less, continued and giggled. 

What's the bet the Chief's pregnant?!! Goliate chuckled and Anita yawned.

You know Natasha, Ive always said you take Chinese Whispers too seriously...

Hayato soon realised he was never going to get any cohesive answers out of Natasha tonight, and Anita kept curious eyes on him...maybe...

Hey Anita? The pilot grinned. She rose and dusted dirt from her backside.

I wondered how long it would take you. Come on, let's leave these two with the moonlight.

_«§»_

Most nights, Yumi had D-boy on her mind - her dreams were of him, only him. Tonight, as ardently as she tried...Hayato would never leave her dreams. Unlike the dreams involving D-boy, these dreams were very abstract and...confusing. As the young girl tossed and turned in her bed, her mind journeyed into the unknown, the mystifying and somewhat dark realms of the dreamscape.

All around her, was a fog. No matter how fast she ran, or how long for, she could never reach safety...was she running from something?

She screamed with all her might, but his soothing voice never spoke back. Never did his hands reach out to hers...

Next she was falling...falling...somewhere. Her hand convulsed in an attempt to materialise her crystal, but it never appeared. Frantic, she screamed for D-boy, but he never appeared. Why wasn't he there to save her? Why? Why?!

Awaking with a scream, Yumi jumped - falling to the floor. The world had stood still, and not a peep could be heard; not even from an ocean that never slept. No motion, no sound, no breeze...nothing but her tears as she felt the aching loneliness.

_«§»_

It's driving you insane, isn't it? David rubbed his eyes carelessly.

What is? Dead smirked at his friend and sat against a tree.

You're such a little hypocrite, you know that?

And cute when confused. Really David, giving the poor boy advice you're too gutless to take. David scowled.

What the hell would you know? Anyway, I thought you understood that I don't like talking about it. Dead sighed and rose.

I'm going for a walk. I want to be alone. I'm sick of all this togetherness. It's making me feel quite ill. David shrugged, his only acknowledgement.

Suit yourself, When Dead was out of ear shot. I couldn't give a damn.

_«§»_

Hayato finished his carefully rehearsed speech and waited breathlessly for Anita's response. Would she laugh?

Instead, the older pilot smiled, her eyes glistening with a warmth Hayato never knew could exist within the openly sarcastic Space Knight.

Yumi's blind. Hayato face faulted.

Am I that obvious?

To everyone?

Suddenly, Hayato leaped up and threw a tantrum.

If everyone knows how I feel...then why can't Yumi DAMN IT?!!?! Anita's soft smile returned.

She's a young girl who thinks she's in love. Happens to all of us at some stage, even me, if you can believe it. Hayato sat down, calmed and listening. You're worried what will happen once you tell her, aren't you? Hayato nodded and Anita put an arm around his shoulder. Take notes kid, I only intend to say this once...

_«§»_

Hayato awoke the next morning with a sense of purpose; he a mountain of a task ahead, but given the right equipment, he'll climb it, conquer it and claim it as his own.

_«Owari»_

   [1]: mailto:star_aki@hotmail.com



	4. Sorrow and Happiness

****

«Sorrow and Happiness»

There can be no joy  
If there is no sorrow

(Anon.)

Dead End was the first to point out the different mood on the returning party, citing that as his reason 'togetherness' made him sick. Upon receiving an urgent message from the Chief, the furlough came to an abrupt end. For once, no one complained.

David sat at the very back of the van with Hayato, sulking, Natasha sat up front with Goliate, fuming. She was not amused by the argument she and David had earlier. Goliate quietly bore the brunt of another or Natasha's bad moods - he was disappointed he didn't get to go fishing. Anita silently wished she'd asked Dead to fly her to the base and for once she thought Dead was right about spending too much time together; it was unhealthy. Only Hayato seemed distracted by something other than anger or disappointment - hope made his green eyes sparkle, something that infuriated David.

Goliate gave a mighty groan as David and Natasha started bickering again when Hayato's good mood came under attack.

"Why do you rush to his defence Ruski? Anyone would think..."

"What should you care?!"

Anita sighed heavily and reached for her headphones, secretly thanking God for the screaming voices of heavy metal bands.

«§»

Yumi stood silently, seething at the way D-boy ignored her and looked at no one but the Chief. After having two sleepless nights, Yumi was left in a foul mood. Her mood was in no way alleviated at the way D-boy and the Chief were joined at the hip.

/Hi.../

"Hayato! Oh, FINALLY! I've wanted to talk to you for ages! Why haven't you had your mobile... on..?"

/...fooled ya. I can't answer the phone right now, but.../

Yumi's face went bright red - thank heavens no one else was in the room. Damn Hayato for having voice mail!!

"My my, how sour the grapes are today." Yumi whirled around and met the dancing eyes of her former enemy, Dead End. Yumi screwed her nose in a way that suggested she'd just tasted something awful, and shrugged. Dead grinned and sat next to her. "You don't look well Yumi, not sleeping well?"

"Oh..." Unable to think of all the vulgarities she'd heard so often around the base, Yumi stamped her foot impatiently.

D-boy was the second to acknowledge Dead's presence. He looked around quizzically before meeting Dead's eyes again.

"Where are the others?"

"Three hours away." D-boy's smirk was so faint, Yumi missed it - and rarely did she miss any change in his face.

"Being part of a team can be a pain in the ass at times."

"Close, but no cigar - I don't know if I'll ever get used to it." D-boy hid his smirk as Aki entered the room - if the situation were different, he'd comment on how cute she looked when she got angry.

"What is it now?"

"Freeman; he's been arrested!"

«§»

Blissfully unaware of the verbal darts thrown around because of his good mood, Hayato replayed his plan of attack in his mind, over and over again. His face beamed as he told himself he did have the courage to face Yumi and to...

"OW!"

"Hey Hayato, the Chief's talking!" Rubbing his head, Hayato glared at David before listening to the communicator.

"I don't know how necessary that was David, but thankyou." Aki cleared her throat, and continued. "What is your current location?"

"Highway nine, Chief. We'll be there in another two hours..." Goliate's voice faded as Aki's face took on a murderous rage.

"We don't have time for this. Goliate, park the van - I don't care where. David, Natasha, transform and fly the others here, **now**."

«§»

Aki growled softly, and sought out D-boy's eyes. How comforting they were! However as Yumi rolled her eyes, the action was not lost on Aki. Rising slowly, she took long strides towards the blond and towered over her.

"If it won't pain you too much, Yumi François, I'd be much obliged if you could share the little joke with the rest of us. I'd like to know what you find so damn amusing about this situation." D-boy eyed Yumi cautiously, telling her to be careful. However, Yumi, in her own bad mood stood up casually, effectively ignoring D-boy.

"It won't pain me..."

Seeing Aki's shoulder's tense, D-boy was grateful, for once, to see General Pablochiva's face on the comm-link.

"Forgive the intrusion Ms Kisaragi." Her eyes widening, Aki forgot Yumi and whirled about, ready for the confrontation.

"The disgust is all mine, I assure you."

«§»

"You're not scaring me David." Zommer smirked and flew higher, then rocketed down at such a sharp decline, even Anita shrieked.

"You stupid bastard David! Don't you know how dangerous it is that high in the atmosphere?! It may be ok for a tekkaman, but for us mere humans..."

"DAVID! Stop horsing around and get you ass down here NOW!"

"Sorry Chief..."

«§»

"D-boy?" Yumi whispered as D-boy ushered Yumi and Dead out of the room.

"What now?"

"Who's...N-Noaru?"

"You're kidding!" Exclaimed Dead. "You don't know who Noaru is?" Dead's eyebrows rose as Yumi turned confused eyes on him.

"Should I, Dead?" Dead shook his head ruefully.

"Noaru was one of the original Space Knights. Not only that, he was the pilot of the Blue Earth, ten years ago." Yumi's mouth formed an 'o' as she stared at Dead, who turned to D-boy.

"Wasn't he arrested?" D-boy took his glasses off and stared at them.

"Yeah, five years ago." Yumi gasped as D-boy crushed his glasses in his own hands. "Any more questions before I go back in there?" Dead took the hint and shoved his hand over Yumi's mouth.

"Nope. We'll wait for the others to get here."

With that, D-boy threw the remains of his glasses in the nearest bin and hastened to Aki's side.

«§»

Hayato could barely suppress the joy in his eyes when he saw Yumi and Dead. However, on closer inspection the joy left on its own accord.

"Hey, Yumi, what's wrong?" His voice was soft, but startled her. Facing him, she stared as though trying to figure out who he was. Hayato looked quizzically at Dead who gave a wry smile. David pushed past Hayato and shook her out of her daze.

"What the hell's going on around here? Where's the Chief?" Yumi snapped out of her daze and her eyes narrowed hatefully.

"What's the big deal with the Chief?!" David let go of her and rolled his eyes back. Dead pointed to the door and David followed. Yumi glared at David, before turning burning eyes at Hayato, who winced.

"Yumi...you're scaring me..."

"What's the point of having a mobile if you never turn it on, Hayato?!" Anita, sick of everyone's bad mood put a stop to Yumi's tantrum.

"Ok, that's it! Everyone, stop where you are!"

«§»

D-boy couldn't help the admiration in his eyes as Aki finished the 'conversation' with Pablochiva.

"Aki?" He watched her shoulders square as she turned to face him and saw the dignity remain upon her face as she smiled sadly. In the comfort of their own company, Aki and D-boy allowed them indulgence of each other's arms. Fugitive tears of sorrow escaped as Aki allowed her to be comforted. Ever since she became the Space Knights' Chief, Aki felt as though she had to be the indomitable force Chief Freeman had been for them. In the comfort of D-boy's arms, she startlingly realised she hadn't even cried when D-boy had been injured in the year just gone. She hadn't felt anything but anger when stared at his helpless form in hospital. Aki felt as though she was reliving past nightmares, but still, no tears escaped as they had ten years ago.

Who was she now?

D-boy's vision blurred as he nuzzled closer to Aki, his hands buried in her hair. It had been so long since they'd been close, why was tragedy the arms that brought them together? His smile was faint when he realised how much alike they were; each determined to 'do it all', never admitting they needed help. He'd never stopped loving her, even though he didn't tell her often enough these days. She understood him like no other could - ever. He never needed to explain why he wanted Yumi as the third tekkaman; other men's partners would be suspicious from the word go. As he held her in his arms, rocking her gently, he thanked Noaru. Not only for saving his butt all the time, but for making him realise how much Aki meant to him.

"D-boy?"

"Hmm?" Resting her forehead against his, Aki sighed shakily, signalling the end of her tears.

"I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself..." Kissing her forehead gently, D-boy cupped Aki's face between his hands and looked at her sternly.

"You are not to blame. You never gave up, even when Radam showed up again. Argue with me and say you were going over battle tactics, but I know you were up those nights planning his escape." How hard his eyes were to evade, why could she never pull her eyes from his? Aki smiled and rubbed her nose against his gently before bursting into tears again.

"Damn that bastard! He killed Noaru; I don't care what he says!" D-boy bit his lip and cradled her protectively. Suddenly, he felt as he did the day Miyuki died - another of his family was gone.

«§»

David closed the door silently and faced his hushed team-mates with a face as white as a ghost. Natasha's eyebrow rose in the irritating way it always did and David did his best to recover.

"Noaru...is...dead..." Luckily, the others...except Dead of course, bought the lie. Anita, Goliate and Hayato gasped and stared blankly. Noaru, the original Blue Earth pilot...

"How?"

"When?" Hayato remained silent and turned sad eyes to Yumi, who's anger had disappeared...giving way to confusion...then realisation.

"Oh Hayato, I'm sorry..." Hayato smiled through his sadness.

"Can we talk about it somewhere else?"

«§»

Yumi and Hayato sat on the sand silently. Yumi wasn't quite sure what to say; Noaru was Hayato's idol, the reason he joined the Space Knights.

"I never got to meet him..." Yumi's eyes softened as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you never got to meet him." Blushing slightly, Hayato put a careless hand over Yumi's before meeting her gaze.

"Thanks."


	5. Moving Forward

Disclaimer

I don't own Tekkaman Blade or its characters.

WALLFLOWER  
Written by Star

«Chapter Five: Moving Forward»

_...innocence can't be lost  
it just needs to be maintained..._

_(Jewel)_

"Come on Hayato! We're going to be late!" Puffed Yumi as she ran back to help the poor boy.

"Late? Late for what Yumi?"

"I don't wanna miss the sunrise today Hayato, not with all the sadness lately." Hayato nodded with bitter understanding. For the first time in months, things were slowly starting to get back to normal even though the Chief and D-boy were absent; she'd finally given in and taken the weekend off. She'd been like a machine since Noaru's memorial, throwing herself into work and trying to forget she'd said goodbye to her best friend. Hayato grinned when he remembered overhearing an argument between his commanding officers...

"Make it quick Takaya, I'm busy."

"Like hell I will. Put those files away Aki, and get some damn sleep."

To see his childhood heroes argue, step down from the pedestal Hayato had put them on was an enlightening moment indeed. Quite difficult a concept to grasp that those who seem so invincible and untouchable have weaknesses too.

"EARTH TO HAYATO!" Snapping out of his reverie, Hayato dropped the hamper and fell backwards.

"Jeez Yumi, what?" Yumi frowned and picked up the hamper, but smiled as she helped Hayato up.

"And people say I'm bad," She wagged her finger in front of his face. "Stop daydreaming young man, and live in the real world."

*****

Anita bore the scathing attack of David's words without battering an eyelash; which only irritated him more. With a growl, he turned and gave his devoted female audience a wicked grin and motioned for a pretty young girl with long fair hair and blue eyes to come forward and accept his invitation.

Until Anita laughed.

David whirled in a fury and resumed his war of words.

*****

Dead and Goliate watched the tempestuous blond from the Gamma, both of them with the same grim face. Dead who knew the core of David's fury feared for his friend's sanity, while Goliate was about to pound David into the ground for being such a spoilt child.

"Don't worry, once Aki returns, he'll revert back to the easy going playboy he was before."

"Why do you say that?"

"At least he doesn't mind taking orders from her; he and Freeman haven't exactly bonded." Goliate snorted.

"Of course David would take orders from the Chief, he probably fantasises about it." Dead's mouth dropped. Goliate sighed and looked at the younger man. "It's just because he's not the favourite any more, and he can't hack it. I'm glad Freeman hasn't made him team leader lately. He doesn't deserve it."

"Is that why you think David respects Aki, because she's a woman?" Goliate shot an annoyed look Dead's way and replied slowly.

"Who knows what goes on inside his head. I do admit, he does seem to respect her, but hey, she deserves it. But so does Freeman!" His voice rose slightly and he turned away angrily.

Dead's sigh was one of relief. He was worried he'd given the game away for David. The only conflicting voice in Dead's head through his conversation with Goliate: once Aki returns. Once Aki returns, how will David's mood swing then? Surely, Dead thought with contempt, Aki would return refreshed and even more _in love _with D-boy and completely blind to David's agony. What will happen to David? Would he be able to save his friend from a violent journey to self destruction?

*****

"Yumi?" Yumi stopped eating and turned to Hayato.

"What?" Hayato shyly plucked at invisible lint on his jumper sleeve; he couldn't bear the answer.

It was now or never.

"Do you still love D-boy?"

*****

Smiling as the blank canvass slowly came to life, D-boy squinted as the sun rose higher. Aki stirred slightly, but remained asleep, to which D-boy was thrilled. He didn't want Aki to waken until it was finished, and it wouldn't get finished if she moved.

Not that he wouldn't remember every detail.

D-boy was just so enchanted with the sleeping Goddess, he wanted to capture the moment as best he could. It had been years since he'd laid his hands upon a canvass, but felt as if it were only moments as the pencil in his hands duplicated his peaceful muse; he could draw her forever and never tire.

*****

The uneasy silence between the two young Space Knights was broken by the morning sun, rising like a grand empress draped in silken thread.

"Isn't it beautiful Hayato?"

"I love how it makes the sea glitter."

"Why couldn't our day be a constant sunrise?"

"Because then, it wouldn't be as special. Plus, we wouldn't get to see a sunset."

"Good point. When did you get so..." Hayato stopped gawking at the view and turned to Yumi.

"So...?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Know? Know what?" He said nervously.

"About D-boy."

*****

Taking a deep breath, D-boy stared proudly at his masterpiece before laying it down gently. He rose from the chair slowly and found the breakfast tray by his feet. He just didn't have the heart to wake her, it was one of the first deep sleeps he'd seen her take in months.

Resting the tray on his bedside table, D-boy gently sat on the old bed; he didn't want to wake her with his weight. Wiggling closer, he grinned at his good luck and bit into a strawberry. With the remaining half, D-boy traced Aki's lips with the sweet fruit before leaning closer to kiss her softly.

*****

"Hayato, I don't think I've ever noticed the colour of your eyes before."

"So," Hayato took with a low breath. "Why notice them now?" Yumi giggled nervously as her eyelashes fluttered.

"I, well, I'm not so sure." Hayato groaned inwardly.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry Yumi." Yumi turned away.

"It's not you, it's me. I've been trying to figure this out ever since I returned from special training with D-boy. He treated me like a little sister the whole time, when I'd hoped he'd see me as...a woman. But I'm not, a woman, I'm just a kid."

Hayato began to protest but Yumi held her hand up.

"Please let me finish." Her eyes dodged quickly to see if he was still attentive. "I've been in love with a dream, I know that now. Dreams and wonderful, but they're not real."

Hayato tried to swallow, when Yumi smiled as their eyes locked, but the lump in his throat wouldn't let him.

__

Run!

Run!

Part of him chanted.

It was that part of him that wanted to deny the way Yumi was looking at him, how close she was...how close _they _were.

*****

Yumi had survived the invasion ten years ago, faced evil aliens and fought against misguided and angry friends, yet this was the single most terrifying moment of her life. Somehow, her hand had become entwined in Hayato's, _how, _was a mystery...kind of why she was saved when her parents were not, or how she'd received the Vol Tekka when it was to be another's.

__

Run!

Run!

She felt like screaming. Why was she so afraid?

"Don't do anything you don't want to, Yumi."

The young girl smiled and tilted her head slightly.

"Can you ever forgive me?" She giggled softly as she saw the look on Hayato's face.

"Whatever for?!"

"For being so blind." Her fear was fading fast as her heart began to beat wildly. Could Hayato feel it? Could he hear it? Yumi closed her eyes as warmth flooded her when she his respectful hand caress her cheek but her eyes fluttered open as she something brushed against her hair. His lips? 

Raising her eyes timidly, Yumi found herself gazing at two gentle emerald orbs, the same gentleness she'd found in dreams yet now, only now did it become clear that they belonged to Hayato, and not D-boy as she had once thought.

The sensation of his lips against hers sent sparks through her, the world was spinning and Yumi was engulfed willingly. The breeze ruffled her hair lightly as her hands wavered in the air, uncertain at what to do.

As the pressure against her lips eased and Yumi felt the wind dance lightly across them, she opened her eyes to see Hayato kiss her hands gently. How could he be so composed? She smiled when she heard his shaky sigh and felt the trembling in his arms.

*****

A short distance from the tender scene, a young woman felt emotion surging like a swollen river; how beautiful innocence can be, how sad once it no longer exists. It wasn't that long ago, on a cold and snowy Moscow morning that she first tasted the wonder of young love. How innocent she had been, how bitter she was now.

As Natasha withdrew from the area, Natasha prayed silently that Hayato and Yumi's road from innocence be a smooth and exhilarating one; free from heartache, despair and loneliness.

__

We're only young once. Don't waste it.

*****

Author's note:

I hoped you liked Wall Flower - thankyou for your reviews and e-mails, I really appreciate it! I also hope, that this fifth and final chapter hasn't let anyone down. It's kind of sad when a story ends, but I felt this was to be the last. Again, thankyou to everyone - I hope you liked it!

~Star


End file.
